Now we're both holy, mate: Swedish version
by Alvarin and Ellwina
Summary: Det har gått tre veckor sedan slutstriden på Hogwarts och George sörjer sin döde bror, men en dag kommer Fred tillbaka från dem döda. Ledda av en gammal saga påbörjar de sökandet efter nytt liv. -Skrivet ur varsin tvillings perspektiv.
1. Kapitel 1 George  Lämnad Ensam Kvar

_Vi, Alvarin och Ellwina, var ute och gick en dag och kom på att vi skulle skriva en fanfiction tillsammans. Efter ett tag kom vi fram till att vi skulle skriva varsitt kapitel utifrån varsin karaktärs perspektiv. Självklart blev det Fred och George som måste vara huvudpersonerna._

_Det var mitt, Ellwinas, uppdrag att skriva första kapitlet och utifrån Georges synvinkel. Vilket betyder att nästa kapitel är skrivet av Alvarin ur Freds. Eventuellt kommer vi skriva några kapitel tillsammans då det kan bli tjatigt att läsa samma sak två gånger._

_Vi hoppas att ni kommer tycka om vår berättelse om Fred och Georges olika skildringar av samma äventyr och att ni skriver vad ni tycker. Om ni gillar den här så är ni mer än välkomna att läsa våra enskilda fanfictions! ~Ellwina och Alvarin~_

… … … … …

**Kapitel 1 George – Lämnad. Ensam. Kvar**

**George slog upp ögonen **och tittade in i det välbekanta ansiktet som tittade tillbaka på honom. Mer sliten än vad han brukade och ögonen saknade glimten de brukade ha.

Fred var död ändå satt han framför honom. Följde honom med blicken, andades långsamt. George satt länge och tittade på honom. Såg en vindpust från det öppna fönstret få håret att fladdra kring ansiktet, såg ögonen blinka korta ögonblick innan de fästes på honom igen. George sträckte fram handen och fingertopparna slog emot det kalla glaset.

Spegeln som stod lutad mot garderobsdörren reflekterade solen och kastade en ljusfläck i hans panna. Han brydde sig inte om värmen i pannan eller på ryggen. Inte heller brydde han sig om bankandet från Bill och Charlie som hjälptes åt att fixa huset utanför. Eller flugan som landat och nu promenerade på hans hand. Ingenting betydde något längre, allt var förstört.

George slöt ögonen igen. Kände hur den svidande, kvävande klumpen i halsen växte och lämnade en stickande känsla bakom ögonen. Han drog sakta in luft genom näsan och väntade länge med att släppa ut den. Försökte dra ut på det som om det skulle hindra smärtan han känt i snart tre veckor. En kall, ihålig smärta som han förstod aldrig skulle försvinna.

Han höjde huvudet och såg sig själv i spegeln. Hans vänstra öra lyste med sin frånvaro. Han hatade sitt kvarvarande öra, hatade ironin. Den var alldeles ensam. Den som tidigare varit ett i ett par, stack nu själv ut från huvudet och skapade obalans i ansiktet. Knuten i magen drog ihop sig. Han var själv. Fred var borta. Och han skulle aldrig se honom igen.

En kraftig stöt gick genom huset då någon smällde igen en dörr och fick spegeln att tippa över och den landade med en dov smäll och ett klirrande läte upp och ned på golvet.

George hade knappt lämnat sitt rum sedan han anlänt till Kråkboet. Han hade samma kläder han haft på Freds begravning och han åt endast för att inte göra sin mamma orolig.

Men orolig var hon ändå. Titt som tätt stack hon in huvudet genom dörren, frågade med låg och vänlig röst att "Skulle han inte komma ner och äta tillsammans med alla andra?" eller "Fanns det inget hon kunde göra?". Självklart fanns det inget hon kunde göra. Inte heller ville han äta tillsammans med de andra. Så fort George träffade någon av de andra tittade de inte på honom utan på hålet bredvid honom. Tomrummet som lika gärna kunde varit ett svarthål som drog till sig allas blickar. Han orkade inte med hur de bekräftade hans tvillingbrors frånvaro. Hur det hela tiden kändes som om de ingavs falska förhoppningar innan de insåg att George inte var Fred. Att han bara var en. Inte två.

Begravningen hade varit olidlig då flera av gästerna brutit ut i stora gråtattacker så fort de såg George. Släktingar och vänner hade beklagat sig över det som inträffat. Angelina Johnson hade undvikit ögonkontakt med honom under hela kvällen och Lee Jordan hade verkat obekväm så fort han varit i hans närhet. Själva ceremonin ville han inte tänka på och talet han skrivit på en bit pergament låg fortfarande hopknölad i byxfickan, men han läste det aldrig. Några hade han tyckt såg en aning anklagande ut över att han, som var Freds tvillingbror, inte höll något tal, men han ville inte att andra skulle höra. Det var något mellan honom och Fred. Ingen annan.

Men trots att han satt instängd på sitt rum kunde han känna stämningen som låg som ett tätt moln över huset. Som en dimma som sipprade in genom varje dörrspringa och spricka i väggen. Som kvävde alla med sorg. Slutstriden var slut, men ingen tycktes fira. Han-som-inte-fick-nämnas-vid-namn var borta, men ingen var glad. Allt striden lämnat efter sig var död och saknad.

George ignorerade spegeln på golvet framför sig och reste sig istället mödosamt upp. Det stack i benen efter att han suttit i samma ställning så länge när han långsamt gick över golvet och lade sig i sängen. Vred på sig så han slapp se Freds tomma säng på andra sidan rummet och blundade en kort stund innan han föll ner i glömskan.

_Det var alldeles tyst om man bortsåg från tågets harmoniska ljud mot tågrälsen. Utanför fönstret susade vita strukturer och former förbi i ett vitt dis. Även i tågkupén lystes allt upp av ett vitt sken som verkade komma från alla håll samtidigt. George lutade sig tillbaka i sätet. Fred satt tillbakalutad med händerna knäppta bakom nacken mittemot honom och studerade honom med ett muntert leende och glittrande ögon. Han sade något. Läpparna rörde sig, men inget ljud kom över dem. Fred skrattade. George med. De gestikulerade och pratade med varandra i ett ljudlöst samtal. Tiden gick, men var omöjlig att hålla reda på. Någon knackade med fingertopparna på glasrutan. George höll andan då dörren ljudlöst öppnades och en smal, knotig hand stacks in genom dörröppningen. Fred hoppade vigt ner från sättet och räckte fram en vit biljett som handen tog emot, klippte och gav tillbaka. Handen försvann och dörren gled igen. Fred skrattade triumferande men inte samma ohörbara skratt som innan utan ett ljudligt som ekade mellan väggarna. Med ens befann de sig på Hogwarts omgivna av eld och fallande stenar. Fred log stort och sprang förbi George som utan att tveka följde efter. Genom de välkända korridorerna, över fallna kroppar, under knäckta pelare, alltjämt med Freds skratt ringande genom slottet. Till sist kom de in i ett rum vars väggar, golv och tak var täckta av speglar. Fred stod och såg på honom från alla håll med samma breda leende som innan. Elden fladdrade fortfarande bakom honom. "Jag måste gå nu." sade han och leendet slocknade. "Jag måste gå och lämna dig ensam kvar." En spricka klöv hans ansikte mitt itu och plötsligt regnade glassplitter ner över George._

George satte sig tvärt upp. Förnimmelsen av obehag dröjde sig kvar efter drömmen. Genast kom hugget av saknad. Obehaget ersattes av känslan av meningslöshet. Han svängde benen över sängkanten och gjorde en ansats att resa sig men blev sittande. Solen hade vandrat över himlen och lukten av mat svävade nu genom huset. Hans blick vandrade bort till spegeln på golvet. Han var tvungen att hänga tillbaka den om innan någon skulle börja undra var den tagit vägen. Han reste sig sakta, gick över golvet och satte sig på huk. Ramen som spegeln suttit i var tom och glaset låg krossat kvar på golvet. George stirrade på träbottnen som satt kvar i ramen. Ingen spegelbild. Ingen Fred.

Det tog tid innan han hittade sin trollstav under sängen. Han hade knappt använt den sedan striden på Hogwarts. Nu riktade han den mot spegelskärvorna och harklade sig. "Reparo". Han tittade en kort stund på spegelbilden innan han lyfte upp spegel. Han öppnade dörren och klev ut i korridoren. Badrummet låg bara några steg bort och snart hängde spegeln åter på sin plats över handfatet.

Ett högt skrik följt av ett högt brak kom nerifrån köket. George sprang ner för trappan och blev stående i dörröppningen. Molly satt hopsjunken på golvet med ett skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck som matchade Ginnys och Fleurs som satt vid köksbordet. Men det var knappt så att George lade märke till att de befann sig i rummet för mitt på golvet, någon centimeter över det, svävade Fred.

… … … … …

_Det var ingen av oss som direkt kastade sig över någon av tvillingarna då man var tvungen att antingen leva sig in i hur det är att förlora en tvillingbror eller hur det är att vara spöke. Det föll till sist på mig att skriva om stakars George då Alvarin roffade åt sig Fred och här har ni resultatet. Vi har planerat att lägga ut kapitlen med en veckas mellanrum och kapitel två är klart och riktigt bra(enligt mig i alla fall), så se till att läsa det då. ~Ellwina~_


	2. Kapitel 1 Fred  Stationen

**Kapitel 1 Fred – Stationen**

**Fred slog upp ögonen.** Det var bländande ljust där han låg, men han kände ändå inget behov av att sluta ögonen eller kisa. Han kände sig försiktigt omkring med handen. Ett stengolv, varken varmt eller kallt.

"Första _vändaren_ på flera år."

"Eller är det dagar?"

"Nej, det är sekunder."

Fred vred huvudet åt höger och fick syn på tre gubbar som satt på en bänk. De tittade nyfiket på honom, som om de trodde att han skulle göra något spännande. I vanliga fall hade Fred dragit ett skämt, men situationen var så bisarr att han inte kom på något.

Han satte sig upp och såg sig omkring. Det såg ut som King's Cross Station, men det var så fruktansvärt ljust att han tvekade på om så verkligen var fallet. "Ursäkta?" frågade han i riktning mot gubbarna.

"Ja?" svarade dem i munnen på varandra.

"Var är jag?"

Alla tre kliade sig på huvudet exakt samtidigt. _Jag måste drömma_, tänkte han roat. Ingenting sånt kunde hända i verkligheten, och han skulle för den delen aldrig få för sig att lägga sig att sova på ett stengolv på egen hand.

"Han vet inte var han är."

"Eller vet han var han är?"

"Nej, han minns ingenting."

"Ni är ju virrigare än farbror Billius," muttrade Fred irriterat och såg sig omkring igen. _Det måste vara King's Cross._

"Du är på en tågstation."

"Eller är det en terminal?"

"Nej, det är både och."

Han hade fått nog av de tre stolliga gubbarna. Han ville vakna och berätta för George om sin dröm. Med bestämda steg gick han åt det håll han trodde att utgången låg.

Hans fotsteg lät inte, vilket var märkligt. Men det var ju trots allt en dröm, påminde han sig om, och drömmar var ofta märkliga.

Längre fram såg han två figurer komma ut ur ljuset. De såg vagt bekanta ut, men de var för långt bort för att han skulle kunna se vilka det var. Han fortsatte att gå, plötsligt medveten om att han var på väg åt rätt håll. En svag bris svepte genom stationen, och han tog ett djupt andetag, vilket lämnade honom utan tillfredsställelse. Det var som att luften var för tunn för att han skulle kunna andas ordentligt, precis som när han och George snodde Charlie och Bills kvastkäppar och försökte flyga till solen. Det äventyret hade resulterat i att de nästan ramlade och slog ihjäl sig. Som tur var hade Arthur sett dem i tid och räddat dem. Fred log åt minnet. Han såg fram emot att vakna och träffa dem alla.

"Fred?"

Han tittade upp och fick syn på de två figurerna som nu var betydligt närmre. "Lupin och Tonks?" sa han osäkert. De båda var täckta av dam, smuts och vad som såg ut att vara blod. Åsynen av dem fick honom att glömma att han drömde. "Ni ser ut som om ni rullat er i.." Deras blickar fick honom att tappa tråden. Hade George varit där skulle han säkerligen ha avslutat hans mening, men George var inte där. Fred var ensam.

"Fred, du är på väg åt fel håll," sa Lupin mjukt. Han höll en stadig arm om Tonks midja, och hon höll fast i hans jackrygg, som om de var rädda att den andre skulle försvinna om han/hon släppte.

"Nej, utgången är ju där borta," sa Fred förvirrat.

Lupin log milt mot honom. "Jag förstår att du vill hjälpa dina vänner, men det är dags att gå vidare nu. Jag har fullt förtroende för Harry och de andra. Dem kommer att klara det utan oss, det vet jag."

Fred stirrade förstummat på Lupin. _Vad har Harry med.. _Fred såg fler personer nu. En strid ström med människor, många av dem gamla eller skadade, och alla var de på väg åt samma håll som Lupin och Tonks. Ett gäng Hogwartselever som han kände igen passerade dem och en bit bort kunde han skymta Snapes flottiga hår och kritvita ansikte.

"Var är jag?" mumlade han, men rösten höll inte. Han ville att George skulle komma och banna honom för att han gått iväg på egen hand, men han visste att George inte skulle komma dit.

Långsamt kröp bilderna från slaget om Hogwarts tillbaka. Han och George hade kämpat så gott de kunde, Percy hade skämtat, och sedan hade allting försvunnit. Han skakade vilt på huvudet. "Nej, nej. Det är inte sant!" röt han åt Lupin som såg på honom med medlidande.

"Jag vet att det är svårt, men det ordnar sig. Det är dags för oss att ta tåget. Var har du din biljett?"

Tårarna rann nedför hans kinder, men händerna sökte instinktivt igenom fickorna, utan resultat. "Jag har ingen."

"Alla har en biljett, Fred," sa Tonks lugnande. "Kom med oss så hittar du den nog."

Hon sträckte fram handen för att ta hans hand, men han backade undan. "Nej. Jag tänker inte lämna George där ensam!"

Han skulle just börja springa när Lupin tog ett stadigt tag om hans arm. "Fred, om du går tillbaka kommer du att vara fast i de levandes värld, som en blek avbild, för all evighet."

Fred ryckte sig loss. Han brydde sig inte om vad de sa, han skulle ta sig ut ur drömmen och när han äntligen vaknade skulle han krama sin mamma, lägga en spindel i Rons säng (vilket George skulle skratta åt) och skicka en stinkbomb till Percys kontor, så var det bara.

Lupin och Tonks ropade efter honom, men han lyssnade inte. Han såg dörrarna framför sig, och trängde sig förbi de sista människorna för att äntligen vakna. Precis när han sprang ut genom dörren såg han ett groteskt vitt ansikte med röda ögon. Hatet som ögonen utstrålade fick honom att ta ett snabbt språng den sista biten, för att komma undan. Fred slöt ögonen och förberedde sig på att vakna i sin säng i Kråkboet.

Men han vaknade inte. Istället för att slå upp ögonen och se brännmärket i taket som ett av deras misslyckade experiment orsakat flera år tillbaka, så såg han ingenting. Det var kolsvart och luktade unket. Han sträckte upp händerna för att, om möjligt, känna vart han var. Hans händer gled in i något mosigt. Eller inte mosigt, för det var egentligen hårt, men det fick hans armar att kännas mosiga.

Han satte sig försiktigt upp, rädd att han skulle slå i huvudet, och kände hur hela han blev mosig. Mosig och kall. När han åter igen sträckte upp händerna kände han hur fingertopparna blev varma. _Märkligt_. Fred ställde sig upp, långsamt och försiktigt, men stelnade till och stod blickstilla när han kommit halvvägs upp. Anledningen till att han inte kunde röra sig hade ingenting med chock eller rädsla att göra, utan han hade fallit offer för akut beslutsångest. Han kunde inte bestämma sig för om han skulle skratta eller gråta.

_Fred Weasley_

_1 April 1978 – 2 Maj 1998_

"_Alltid ett leende på läpparna, tills döden"_

Stod det på gravstenen som han tittade upp på. Det hade inte varit någon dröm. Lupin hade haft rätt. Känslorna som välde upp inom Fred hotade att trycka ner honom i marken igen, så han valde att skratta. Ett torrt, glädjelöst skratt, men ändå ett skratt. _George kommer att älska det här_. Det knöt sig i magen på honom när han tänkte på sin bror. George trodde att han var ensam, att Fred övergivit honom. Fred kunde knappt tänka sig hur det skulle vara att förlora George, och var på sätt och vis glad över att han var den som dött, samtidigt som han tyckte synd om George.

Med visst problem lyckades han ta sig upp ur graven. Det var svårt att inte glida ner i marken igen, men efter några rundor kring sin egen gravsten hade han fått kläm på det.

Han såg sig omkring ordentligt och kände hur lättnaden spred sig genom hans kropp. Gravstenen, _den enda gravstenen_, kunde inte ha stått på ett bättre ställe, konstaterande han. Överallt runt honom vajade den gula säden, och han såg kråkboet en bit nedanför kullen. Det var fint, riktigt tjusigt faktiskt. När han såg blommorna som låg vid hans fötter påmindes han återigen om sin bror, så han började ostadigt gå mot Kråkboet.

Först tänkte han bara gå rakt genom dörren, men sedan insåg han vilken möjlighet han i så fall skulle slänga bort. Nej, skulle han komma tillbaka från de döda så skulle han göra det med stil. Fred undvek därför Bill och Charlie som hjälptes åt med att reparera taket, och gled in i väggen istället.

Han tog det första tillfället som han såg. Molly stod vid spisen, vilken det stod en puttrande gryta på. Vid köksbordet satt Ginny och Fleur. Ingen av dem sa något, och stämningen var tryckt, för att inte säga dyster.

Han dök ned i spisen och stack upp huvudet i den kokande soppan. Det var varmt, men gjorde inte ont. _Att vi inte tänkte på det här innan_, försökte han skämta med sig själv. Vilket liv det skulle blivit om dem fått med sig Sir Nicholas på ett av deras busstreck. Det skulle verkligen ha förgyllt deras skoltid, eller snarare förgyllt deras redan förgyllda skoltid.

Han hörde hur Molly tog tag i det tunga grytlocket och bad en tyst bön om att hon inte skulle få en hjärtattack. Ljuset sken ned i grytan och han skymtade, bara för ett ögonblick, Mollys skräckslagna ansikte och hörde sedan först hur Molly skrek, och sedan hur locket skramlade när det landade på golvet.

Med ett stort flin steg han fram ur spisen. "Det behövs mer salt."

Hans mamma, likblek i ansiktet, hade sjunkit ned i sittande ställning på golvet och tittade inte på Fred, utan bakom. När han vände sig om såg hans sitt eget ansikte titta tillbaka på honom. Fast det ansikte Fred såg var inte lika.. _Genomskinligt_ som hans eget.

… … … … …

_Jag hoppas att skillnaderna i tvillingarnas personligheter märks. Fred tar det väl relativt lite bättre än George, i alla fall för tillfället. Han har väl inte riktigt insett allvaret i det hela. Nästa kapitel kommer ut nästa vecka, samma tid, samma plats. - Alvarin_


	3. Kapitel 2 Fred Återföreningen

**Kapitel 2 Fred – Återföreningen**

**Fred stirrade på George** med ett fånigt leende som snabbt slocknade då han såg Georges tomma blick. Var han inte glad att se honom? Lyckan som först forsat igenom honom försvann lika fort som en våg, och lämnade inga synliga spår efter sig. Den kusliga tvillingen fick dock inte speciellt lång tid på sig att fundera, då dörren smälldes upp och Bill och Charlie rusade in med dragna trollstavar. Bill (som sprang först) stannade så tvärt att Charlie sprang in i honom och nästan knuffade omkull honom, när han såg Fred. Färgen försvann från båda deras ansikten, liksom den hade försvunnit från resten av de bekanta ansiktena. Ingen sa något, alla bara stirrade.

Då en obehaglig och mörk känsla började krypa fram ur en vrå som Fred inte visste att han hade, kände han att han behövde säga något för att lätta upp stämningen. "Ni ser ut som om ni sett ett spöke," sa han med konstlad förvåning.

För ett ögonblick blev hans fotled sådär märkligt mosig. Märkligt mosig och härligt varm. Då han tittade ned såg han att Molly förgäves försökte greppa hans ben, flera gånger utan att lyckas. Hon snyftade något ohörbart, så Fred böjde sig närmare.

"D-d-din idiot! Av alla dumma skämt.."

Fred log mot sin mamma. Oavsett situationen så tycktes hon alltid läxa upp honom, och han älskade det. Det hade varit irriterande förut, men nu fyllde det honom med en välbehövlig värme. Inte för att han frös, men han var inte speciellt varm heller._ Tom_, var nog det rätta ordet. "Förlåt, mamma," sa han med ett mjukt leende och försökte klappa henne på huvudet med en klumpig rörelse. Han ville inte trycka handen genom hennes huvud, så han klappade_ ovanpå_ huvudet, vilket märkligt nog tycktes trösta Molly en aning.

Det hördes ett plötsligt tjut från Ginny, och när Fred tittade upp på henne så han hur den chockade minen sprack och hon började gråta precis så som hon brukade göra som småbarn, då hon fallit av kvasten. Fred kände ett stygn av skuld, väl medveten om hur han själv skulle ha känt om han sett någon av sina syskon dö. Nej, okej, han visste kanske inte precis hur han skulle känna, men han kunde föreställa sig. Han hade ju trots allt vänt tillbaka eftersom han inte ville vara ensam. _Själviskt. _

Fred sköt återigen den mörka känslan åt sidan och gick fram för att lägga armarna och sin förtvivlade syster. Det gick inte så bra, med tanke på att han återigen inte ville köra armarna rakt igenom henne. Den märkliga kramen fick Ginny att tjuta ännu högre, och Fred visste inte riktigt vad han skulle ta sig till. Han sneglade mot George, i hopp om att han skulle göra något för att lätta upp situationen, men hans andra hälft stirrade fortfarande på honom med samma livlösa blick. Ingen av de andra var heller inte till någon hjälp, utan stirrade bara stumt på honom. Fred kunde inte låta bli att reflektera över hur korkade de alla såg ut. Bill och Charlie som stirrade på honom med uppspärrade ögon och öppna munnar, Molly och Ginny som grät som småbarn, Fleur granskade honom med kylig blick. Och George.. George som såg på honom som om.. Som om..

Det fräste till ifrån spisen då soppan plötsligt kokade över. Charlie var den som reagerade först, och sprang fram för att ta bort grytan från spisen. En efter en verkade de andra vakna till liv, och först att säga något (något hörbart), var förvånansvärt nog Fleur, som med skarp brytning och okänslig ton utbrast: "Så vadå? Du ska vara här nu?"

Fred kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt, men kände att det nog var bäst att för allas skull svara seriöst på frågan. Eller ja, så seriöst en Weasley tvilling kunde förmå. "Ja, någon måste ju liva upp stället, så att inte den stackars gengångaren kola vippen av överarbetning."

"Gengångaren har varit ovanligt tyst på sistone," mumlade Bill med tillstymmelsen till ett leende i mungipan.

"Fasiken, då kom jag för sent. Må han vila i frid." Fred gjorde ett korstecken för bröstet och lyckades för ett ögonblick se allvarlig ut, innan hans ansikte sprack upp i ett leende igen. "På tal om att vila i frid.. Vilken fin gravsten jag fick. Men vad hände egentligen med det jag skrev i mitt testamente?"

Ginny skrattade genom gråten, och Fred kände äntligen att han kunde släppa henne. "Skulle du verkligen vilja ha din kropp liggande på trappan till Zonkos?" Molly hade lyckats ta sig upp ifrån golvet och satte sig på den stol som Bill sköt fram. Hon aningen illamående ut när de pratade om Freds kropp som om den bara var ett stycke kött. Fred själv märkte dock ingenting, och tänkte heller inte på sin kropp på det sättet. Han var ju där han var, och hans kropp var inte en del av honom längre.

"Ja, det är väl klart! Jag kan knappt föreställa mig ett bättre sätt att slå ut konkurrensen. Weasleys Vassa Varor skulle få monopol på hela marknaden."

Fred slängde en blick mot George, vars ansiktsuttryck äntligen förändrats. Hans bror log, men inte på det naturliga varma sättet som han brukade. Fred kunde inte förklara det, det fanns det nog ingen som kunde, men för ett ögonblick kände han att de två aldrig skulle kunna återvända till det de en gång varit. Det var som om Fred, inte genom att dö, utan genom att komma tillbaka, hade orsakat en skada som inte gick att fixa. De såg varandra i ögonen, och Fred önskade för ett ögonblick att han var död igen.

"Välkommen hem," sa George tillslut. Hans röst lät ansträngd, precis som hans leende och han tycktes inte ens lägga märke till det faktum att han grät.

Fred hade längtat efter att få höra sin brors röst, att få se hans leende, men det här var långt ifrån vad han hade tänkt sig.. Men trots det så var orden han just yttrat var bättre än något annat han någonsin upplevt. _Välkommen hem._

Han ville ge Georges riktiga leende tillbaka till honom, och med endast den tanken i huvudet sprang Fred fram och kastade sig om George, i ett försök att krama honom, vilket resulterade i ett magplask genom golvet och ned i källaren.

Kunde han verkligen inte röra någonting? Inte ens sin andra hälft? Återigen började de mörka känslorna krypa fram ur sitt hörn, med Fred motade bort dem. Han orkade inte just nu. Det var för mycket, alldeles för mycket på en gång för att han skulle kunna hantera det. Han försökte intala sig att han inbillat sig stelheten i Georges leende.

Det tog ett tag, men tillslut lyckades han äntligen sväva upp genom källartaket, dock bara så pass högt att huvudet stack upp genom golvet på första våningen. De andra stirrade på honom med en blandning av chock, rädsla och förnöjelse. Ginny log genom sina tårar.

"Sluta grina, allihop. Det är ju inte som om jag har dött.. Typ." Och det var verkligen så han kände, trots att de andra inte verkade göra det.

… … … … …

_Några små anmärkningar bara:_

_1. Ni minns väl att det bor en gengångare på vinden i Kråkboet? Tydligen så smäller den i rör och låter när den tycker att det är för tyst i Kråkboet. Kan ju var bra att veta om man ska fatta skämtet. (I know, att skämta är inte riktigt min grej, men Fred måste ju försöka kompensera för att George är så deprimerad.)_

_2. Zonkos affär för skämtartiklar var inte det jag ville skriva från början, då det ligger i Hogsmead och Weasleys Vassa Varor ligger i Diagongränden. Dock hittade jag ingen översättning på "Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop" (som ligger i Diagongränden), så Zonkos fick duga._

_3. I slutet så skrev jag förnöjelse. Ville egentligen hitta någon typ av motsvarighet till engelskans "amusement", men det enda jag kunde komma på var "roadhet", och det sög ju._

_Aaanyway.. Tack för att ni läser, och det är ju alltid lika trevligt med en recension! ;) - Alvarin_


	4. Kapitel 2 George Levande Död Tillbaka

**Kapitel 2 George – Levande. Död. Tillbaka.**

**George stirrade på Fred. **Det var han. Fred stod framför honom med ett bortglömt leende kvar på läpparna. Likadan som den dagen han försvunnit. George kände sig förlamad, lyckan han kände var nästintill kvävande. Han var tillbaka. Han var inte ensam längre. Fred var tillbaka. De var två igen. Allt skulle bli som innan. Leendet tonade bort från Freds ansikte när han såg på honom. George förstod inte varför, var det något som var fel? George tittade in i ansiktet han saknat, men som plötsligt flöt ihop med ett annat när köksdörren slogs upp på vid gavel och Bill och Charlie uppenbarade sig i dörröppningen. De stannade förbluffade upp, stirrade på George genom Fred. Fred vände sig om och såg på dem. Sanningen kom sakta smygande och rotade sig fast i hans medvetande. Fred var fortfarande död. Han var tillbaka, men han var död.

Hans äldre bröder stirrade chockat på spöket framför dem. Varför hade inte George sett det innan? Att Fred inte var densamme, att han svävade över marken, att han inte hade någon färg utan var pärlvit, att man såg rakt igenom honom.

"Ni ser ut som om ni sett ett spöke." bröt Fred den laddade tystnaden. Innebörden av det han sagt var svår för George att ta till sig. Han skämtade. Som alltid. Som om det var vilken dag som helst. Men hade det varit vilken dag som helst skulle Fred inte valt just det skämtet.

Molly snyftade till och gjorde George medveten om sin närvaro. Hon satt på golvet och försökte förgäves greppa tag om Freds ben, men hur hon än ansträngde sig så gick händerna bara igenom det. Som om Fred inte alls stod där utan som om en reflektion av honom tagit hans plats. Hans mamma kved till och skakade av gråt då hon till sist gav upp och handen slappt föll ner på marken. Fred log, ett stilla medlidsamt leende när han tittade ner på henne. "Förlåt, mamma," Det var knappt så George uppfattade orden. Fred viskade ut dem med en sorgsen ton och lämnade ordet inbränt i Georges hjärna. Han hade svårt att komma på det klara med hela situationen. Hans tankar var sega och trögflytande. Det lät precis som om Fred menat mer med ordet än en ursäkt för det opassande skämtet. Den dagliga huvudvärken som kommit de senaste veckorna började dunka, gjorde det svårt att få ordning på tankarna.

Ginny bröt ihop vid bordet och grät högljutt. Ingen rörde sig. Ingen verkade vilja ta blicken från Fred som klappade Molly tröstande strax över huvudet. Tillsist svävade Fred bort till sin syster och lämnade sin mamma kvar på golvet.

George följde sin bror med blicken men lät den sedan fastna på Fleur. Hon hade sitt långa ljusa hår flätat och var iklädd ett ansiktsuttryck som speglade lätt förvåning. Bill och Charlie som fortfarande stod kvar vid dörren stirrade chockat på Fred som gjorde sitt bästa för att trösta Ginny. Det kanske var den stora kontrasten som fick George att känna det som om Fleur inkräktade. Hon såg i det närmsta mer besvärad ut åt Mollys och Ginnys gråtande och flyttade sig bakåt på stolen, bort från Fred då han stod vid Ginny.

En rörelse från golvet fick George att släppa henne med blicken och istället se in i Mollys förtvivlade ögon. De var rödkantade och näsan hade antagit en djupt rosa ton. Hennes haka darrade och hon såg ut att vilja säga honom något, men hon fann inte orden. Han kunde nästan känna hennes upprörda tankegångar. Se dem i hennes ögon.

George märkte det knappt då soppan, som stått och puttrat på spisen, kokade över och rann längs kanten av grytan där den fräsande träffade plattan. Molly däremot spratt till och gjorde en ansats att resa sig, men kraftansträngningen verkade vara för mycket och hon sjönk istället ner i sittande ställning igen. Någon lyfte i Mollys ställe undan grytan, men George registrerade inte vem. Han kunde inte släppa det hans mamma försökt säga honom. Hade han misstagit sig? Han hade nästan tyckt sig uppfatta, bakom förvirringen, chocken och sorgen, en anklagande glimt i hennes ögon. Men varför skulle hon anklaga honom? George lät blicken vila på Fred igen som nu släppt Ginny och skämtade och pratade med resten av familjen som verkat vakna upp ur chocken. Var det för att Fred kommit tillbaka som hon klandrade honom? Var det fel att Fred kommit tillbaka, från de döda till de levande, för att träffa dem igen?

Han lade plötsligt märke till att Fred tystnat och tittade tillbaka på honom. George tvingade sig själv att le. Drog upp mungiporna i något han hoppades liknade ett leende. Han ville inte göra Fred orolig, göra honom ledsen. Han var glad att vara tillbaka, George förstod det och han tänkte inte visa hur vilsen han kände sig.

"Välkommen hem," rösten kändes ovan, inte som sin egen. Han hade inte pratat på flera dagar, inte haft någon anledning till det.

Men Fred verkade inte märka hur ansträngd hans röst låtit, för han log och sprang emot honom med öppna armar. Så, som han alltid gjort när de var små och varit ifrån varandra en längre tid. George kände hur det fladdrade till i magen, kanske skulle allt ordna sig ändå, men just som Fred skulle lägga armarna om honom, fortsatte han rakt igenom honom och for ner genom golvet bakom George. Lämnade honom ensam stående med en iskall tomhet.

Det dröjde några sekunder innan hans tvillingbrors huvud gjorde sig synligt igen över golvnivån. Sekunder som snarare kändes som timmar, dagar.

Freds ansikte tittade upp på dem, granskade dem ett ögonblick innan han bröt tystnaden.

"Sluta grina, allihop. Det är ju inte som om jag dött…typ." sade han och log glatt.

Georges påtvingade, stela leende hade slocknat helt, för dött var precis vad Fred hade gjort.

… … … … …

_Då vi började planera den här ficen tyckte jag bäst om Fred, men efter att ha börjat skriva och leva sig in i hur de båda tvillingarnas personligheter är så ändrades min uppfattning. Vi har båda börjat skriva på de olika delarna av kapitel tre och nästa vecka är det min tur igen. Hoppas ni tycker om den och fortsätter läsa. ~Ellwina~_


	5. Kapitel 3 George Värme Skuld Ånger

**Kapitel 3 George – Värme. Skuld. Ånger**

**George kände värmen från sin familj** skölja ut det mörker som tryckt över dem i flera veckor. Han kunde knappt förstå hur de så enkelt kunde acceptera allt utan vidare. Att de struntade i helheten och bara såg det som fanns framför dem. Att de inte såg vad Fred egentligen offrat för att komma tillbaka.

Han grep hårdare om ledstången. Nu när det gått några timmar hade George äntligen börjat få lite ordning på sina tankar. Men med klarheten kom även den fruktansvärda ångesten, skulden som ville sluka honom. Han hade försökt att inte visa för Fred hur han kände, försökt att dölja det, men hela tiden kom de ihärdiga tankarna som vågor och spolade undan de leenden han försökte ge sin bror.

Han kunde höra surrande röster bakom dörren som stod på glänt i änden av korridoren. Ett oupphörligt mummel där han kunde urskilja sin tvillingbrors röst.

George ångrade att han lämnat vardagsrummet och Fred, han borde inte gjort det. Han stod fortfarande i trappan, med en fot hängande i luften mellan två trappsteg. Han kunde inte förmå sig att röra sig varken framåt eller bakåt. Ville inte vara ensam, ville inte träffa någon. Det var som om någon kastat en fastrotningsbesvärjelse över honom, låst honom till trappan.

Knarrande steg hördes från våningen över, ett mjukt klickande när en dörr stängdes och sedan fortsatte stegen i riktning mot George. Han kände hjärtat slå snabbare, lossnade ur transen, han ville inte bli sedd, ville inte att någon skulle störa honom och tankarnas krig.

George snubblade nästan ner för de sista trappstegen, öppnade dörren närmast och drog den ljudlöst efter sig. Han hörde hur stegen gick förbi och in i vardagsrummet. Med ett djupt andetag slöt han ögonen och lutade sig mot dörren. Paniken han nyss känt lade sig, kröp ihop, försvann. Han visste att det inte var lönt att springa från värmen. Visste att han kunde gå upp till sitt rum om han ville vara själv, men ensamheten blev så påtaglig där. Den låg så tjock, han hade tillbringat alltför mycket tid där för att rummet skulle vara annat än sorg och förtvivlan. Hela huset kändes kvavt, tryckande, han behövde luft, behövde komma bort från rösterna i vardagsrummet, bort från värmen.

George öppnade köksdörren mot baksidan av huset. Tvekade ett ögonblick men klev sedan över tröskeln. Det var sent. Runt två på natten och stjärnor gick att skymta mellan de mörka moln som drog över himlen. Det upplysta vardagsrumsfönstret kastade långa skuggor framför honom då han började röra sig bort från huset. Han kastade en blick över axeln, såg Freds skimrande gestalt nära glasrutan. Allt hade blivit så fel. Hela situationen var förvriden, falsk. En osanning som var meningen att spegla det som en gång var. Fred verkade inte förstå, försökte inte ens inse hur allt blivit. Han bara skämtade, skrattade och pratade med alla, precis som om inget hänt och de andra hakade på, spelade med.

Gravens konturer blev starkare då han kom närmare. Han hade inte varit där sedan begravningen och då hade han försökt undvika att se på den. Han tyckte inte om hur alla betett sig som om stenen ersatt Fred. Försökt ta hans plats. Nu var det snarare tvärt om, det var Fred som ersatt stenen.

George satte sig ner bredvid den, visste inte riktigt varför men det fick honom att känna sig en aning bättre till mods. Luften var svall, klar och vinden fick säden att böljande nicka när den drog fram. Han sträckte ut sig på rygg, blundade och försökte glömma allt. Stänga ute alla tankar och minnen. Glömma att allt inte var som förr.

"Jag tycker personligen att jag har bättre humor än min gravsten, men du föredrar tydligen att umgås med den," den anklagande rösten fick George mage att dra ihop sig. Han kände den bättre än sin egen och då han öppnade ögonen såg han Fred svävande stå en meter bort. Med ens kom alla skuldkänslor tillbaka, han borde inte lämnat vardagsrummet, han borde pratat med Fred, han borde inte lämnat hans sida. George försökte komma på en vettig ursäkt, något som skulle kompensera för allt han gjort Fred, men innan han säga något drog Freds ansikte ihop sig till en grimas.

"Jag kom tillbaka för din skull, vet du.. Och nu beter du dig som om jag inte ens vore här." Hans ord kändes som ett knytnävslag. George visste att det var hans fel. Att det var han som orsakat allt, men att få sanning kastad i ansiktet av den han skadat gjorde ondare än han trott. Om han inte önskat.. Om han kunnat hantera sorgen bättre..

"Jag trodde att du skulle bli glad att se mig igen, men det verkar som om du trivdes bättre utan mig!" Fred skrek ut orden, högt så att det hördes över hela fältet. "Kom igen, säg det rakt ut! 'Jag önskar att du vore död,' försök! Jag. Önskar.."

"Du är redan död." George röst lät grumlig, avlägsen. Han visste inte varför han sagt det, kanske för att få tyst på den hemska innebörden av det Fred sagt och tyst var precis det han blev. Hans ilskna ansiktsuttryck verkade dunsta ut i en chockad och ångrande min. Han rörde på läpparna, men George hörde inte vad han sade.

"Och du kommer aldrig att finna frid." fortsatte han knappt medveten om att han ställt sig upp. Han ville sluta prata, ville inte att Fred skulle höra de ord han nu sade till honom. "Du kommer att få se hela din familj åldras och dö, och sen kommer du att vara ensam kvar. För alltid." Han ville slå, straffa sig själv för det han sagt Fred vars ögon verkade ha mist allt den glädje de haft tidigare.

"Du stinker," Freds röst lät hård, sträv och fick George att låta bli att be om ursäkt, han visste att det inte skulle räcka för att läka det han sagt.

"Jag vet," han viskade ut orden och kände själv hur sanna de var. Han var en usel bror, en usel människa, allt var hans fel. Han började springa, ner för sluttningen, över fältet och stannade först när han kom fram till huset. Lungorna värkte av den kyliga luften, andhämtningen var tung och hans huvud verkade dunka i takt med hjärtslagen.

Han stod där en stund, med tankar som brottades om plats och tårar som hotade att rinna över, innan han öppnade dörren och gick med tunga steg uppför trappan. Harry svängde runt ett hörn och kolliderade med honom, fick honom att snava bakåt några steg innan han återfick balansen.

"Oj, förlåt," sade Harry ursäktande och George kunde inte undgå att lägga märke till den bekymrade rynkan han hade i pannan. "Är du okej?" fortsatte han, men George svarade inte, ville inte dela med sig hur han kände och började gå där ifrån.

"Du tappade den här," hörde han Harry efter sig och då han vände sig om såg han direkt vad det var. Harry höll fram det hopknycklade talet han haft i fickan sedan begravningen och George tog ett steg mot honom, men ångrade sig sedan. Vad tjänade det till att ha kvar det? Fred var tillbaka och George hade sårat honom. Talet var meningslöst. Han vände åter ryggen åt Harry.

"Bränn det," sade han över axeln och klev sedan in i badrummet som låg närmast och låste om sig.

'Du stinker,' orden ringde konstant i öronen, ville inte försvinna. Han vred om kranen för varmvatten och sparkade av sig skorna, drog av sig strumporna. Han hade inte tvättat sig sedan innan slaget på Hogwarts, inte sett en anledning till det. George knäppte mödosamt upp knapparna i skjortan, det stack i fingrarna, sved i halsen. Skjortan var Freds, han hade tagit den till begravningen. Han visste egentligen inte varför. Han sjönk ner i det varma vattnet. Försökte skölja bort den sista timmens händelser. På morgonen när han vaknat hade Fred varit förlorad, borta för alltid, nu var han tillbaka och skulle aldrig lämna dem igen. Kunde aldrig lämna dem.

George höll andan och lät huvudet sjunka ner under vattenytan. Det var hans fel att Fred var tillbaka, hans fel att Fred förevigt var tvungen att vandra på jorden som en spegling av sig själv. Det var hans fel.

… … … … …

_Vi har även börjat lägga ut 'Now we're both holy, mate' på engelska, där av 'swedish version' som vi lagt till på originalet. I och för sig borde det kanske varit tvärt om, men nu blev det som det blev. Hoppas ni gillar våra tolkningar av de stackars tvillingarnas öde så här långt, skriv gärna en review och läs Kapitel 3 Fred nästa vecka. ~Ellwina~_


	6. Kapitel 3 Fred Grälet

**Kapitel 3 Fred – Grälet**

**Fred kände värmen från sin familj**. Den var underbar, men stod i skarp kontrast till kylan som han kände från sin tvillingbror. George hade knappt sagt ett ord till honom under hela kvällen, och han hade varit en av de första att gå och lägga sig. Det var som om George undvek honom.

"Nu sover Teddy," sa Harry lättat när han kom in i vardagsrummet och sjönk ned i soffan bredvid Ginny. Fred tyckte synd om honom. Eftersom Lupin gjort Harry till gudfar hade Harry blivit "pappa" vi 17 års ålder. Det kunde inte vara lätt att ta hand om ett barn när man var bara barnet själv. Som tur var hjälpte Molly och Ginny till så gott de kunde. "Var är George?" frågade Harry förvånat när han såg att det bara var den svävande tvillingen kvar i rummet.

"Han gick och la sig," sa Fred sammanbitet.

Ginny log milt mot honom. "Ge honom lite tid. Det är mycket att ta in på en gång." Hans syster hade växt så mycket sen han såg henne sist. Hon var inte längre, men mer _vuxen_. Bra mycket vuxnare än han och.. Än han. George hade växt han också, eller snarare åldrats. Egentligen så hade det inte gått tillräckligt lång tid för att man skulle kunna se att George var äldre, men George hade förändrats under den korta tid som Fred varit borta. Han såg fem år äldre ut, minst. För att inte tala om stanken. George luktade som en 90 gubbe som inte duschat sen första trollkarlskriget.

Fred suckade. "Jag fattar inte varför han och mamma är så upprörda. Jag är ju här, eller hur? Bättre det än att jag ska sitta på stationen tillsammans med de där tre galningarna."

Harry ryckte till som om Fred slagit honom. "Var du på stationen? King's Cross?"

Fred blinkade förvånat. Han visste att Harry hade dött och kommit tillbaka under slutstriden. Hade han också sett stationen? "Ja..?"

Ginny, Hermione, Ron och Charlie tycktes plötsligt väldigt intresserade och lutade sig fram för att lyssna. "Berätta," sa Harry kort med en krävande ton.

Fred berättade. Han berättade allting från det att han hade vaknat upp tills dess att han såg Voldemorts ansikte innan han kom tillbaka. Fred visste inte varför, men i mitten av sin berättelse hade det känts som om marken under honom svajat. Hans kärna hade flyttat på sig. Samtidigt som han känt det hade han instinktivt tittat ut genom fönstret och sett vad som tycktes vara George gå förbi utanför fönstret. När världen åter igen var stabil och hans mittpunkt åter stilla, upptäckte han att det var sin egen spegelbild han sett i fönstret. Märkligt.

"Fortsätt," sa Ginny lågt. Hon hade varit nära att börja gråta när han berättade om Lupin och Tonks, så Harry hade lagt armen om henne.

När Fred avslutat historien tog Harry till orda och berättade om när han mött Dumbledore på stationen, och hur han sett den sargade delen av Voldemorts själ.

Tystnaden som lade sig i rummet när Harry avslutat sin berättelse var tryckande. De hade gett dem andra en inblick i vad som hände efter döden. En inblick som ingen levande människa var menad att ha.

"Jag tror att jag ska gå och lägga mig," sade Hermione lågt. Ron instämde och följde med henne upp.

Ett plötsligt tjut fick både Harry och Ginny att plötsligt resa sig ur soffan. "Jag tar hand om det," mumlade hon till Harry innan hon skyndade sig upp till Teddy.

Harry och Fred stod (eller svävade, i Freds fall) och såg på varandra ett tag innan Fred sa: "Du borde gå och lägga dig. Jag tror jag ska ta en promenad." Harry nickade stumt och såg på när Fred svävade ut genom dörren.

Han visste inte vad, men det var som om något drog honom mot kullen där hans gravsten stod. Kanske skulle han känna sig bättre om han gick dit. Inte för att han mådde dåligt men han var lite.. Förvirrad. Han hade gjort sitt bästa att inte visa det inför sin familj, men det var inte bara underbart att vara tillbaka. Det var en massa annat också. En massa annat som Fred inte ville visa dem att han kände. Han ville inte ens erkänna för sig själv att han kände som han gjorde.

Fred tittade tvivlande på George där han låg med slutna ögon bredvid hans grav. Hans bror hade knappt pratat med honom på hela kvällen, vilket Fred hade accepterat eftersom George ändå hade varit vid hans sida hela tiden, men nu visste inte Fred vad han skulle tycka längre. Istället för att hålla honom sällskap hade han gått ut till hans gravsten. Det var som om George inte ville att han skulle komma tillbaka. Som om han hellre umgicks med hans gravsten än med honom själv. De andra i familjen hade nästan omedelbart släppt in honom igen, accepterat honom som en av dem, men George, hans andra hälft, tycktes inte vilja vara i närheten av honom. Han hade ljugit bara för att komma undan honom.

"Jag tycker personligen att jag har bättre humor än min gravsten, men du föredrar tydligen att umgås med den," sa han med en röst som lät mycket bistrare än han faktiskt kände sig. George slog upp ögonen och tittade likgiltigt på honom. "Jag kom tillbaka för din skull, vet du.. Och nu beter du dig som om jag inte ens vore här." George satte sig upp, stödd på armbågarna. "Jag trodde att du skulle bli glad att se mig igen, men det verkar som om du trivdes bättre utan mig!" röt Fred, frustrerad över sin brors uttryckslösa ansikte. "Kom igen, säg det rakt ut! 'Jag önskar att du vore död,' försök! Jag. Önskar.."

"Du är redan död."

Fred stirrade förstummat på George. Ilskan hade slocknat lika fort som den kommit. Han ångrade att han tagit ut sin frustration på George. Orden hade kommit som ett knytnävsslag. Han hade aldrig tänkt på sig själv som död. Han var bara en aning.. Genomskinlig. Ordet död gjorde allting så slutgiltigt, det basunerade ut att han aldrig skulle kunna bli något annat. "Men," började han, knappt hörbart.

"Och du kommer aldrig att finna frid."

Fred tyckte inte om vart det här samtalet var på väg. "Men.."

"Du kommer att få se hela din familj åldras och dö, och sen kommer du att vara ensam kvar. För alltid."

George hade öppnat dörren inuti Fred som tidigare bara stått på glänt. Det var som om ett mörker sköljde igenom honom och hotade att trycka ned honom i marken igen. Så djupt ned att han aldrig skulle kunna ta sig upp. Trots vågen av känslor som genomsyrade honom fick han inte ur sig mer än: "Du stinker."

George mumlade något ohörbart innan han gick därifrån. Det var knappt så att Fred märkte att han gick, han var allt för upptagen med sina desperata försök att trycka igen dörren igen. Det gick inte. Allt för mycket mörker hade vält ut, och det kändes som om han skulle gråta. I flera minuter trodde han att han tårarna snart skulle komma, men sedan insåg han att han aldrig skulle kunna gråta igen. Istället stod han och kippade efter andan i högljudda, torra snyftningar som inte fick honom att känna sig ett dugg bättre. Han ville att allt skulle bli som förr, han ville att de skulle vara två halvor av samma person. Just nu var de inget mer än skärvor av en spegel som krossats och spritts över ett kallt golv, ett golv så stort att de inte längre såg eller hörde varandra. Han sjönk ned på knä, överväldigad av känslorna som han tidigare tryckt undan. Om inte George ville ha honom där, varför hade han då kommit tillbaka?

"Umm.. Fred?" Det var Harry som, utan att Fred hört honom, ställt sig en bit bakom honom. "Mår du bra?"

Fred kunde inte förmå sig att svara. Han hade lyckats sluta med sina patetiska snyftningar, men han var säker på att hans röst inte skulle hålla om han försökte svara. Istället reste han sig upp, vände sig mot Harry och nickade. Harry höll en hopknölad papperslapp i handen.

"Den här låg på marken," mumlade han osäkert.

Fred stirrade på lappen. Han hade inte sett den när han stigit upp ur graven. Hade George tappat den? "Står det något på den?" Den plötsliga nyfikenheten hade distraherat honom tillräckligt mycket från kaoset av känslor för att han skulle kunna prata ordentligt.

Harry vek upp den och läste. Hans min var oläsbar, men den besvärade Fred i alla fall. "Vill du verkligen att jag ska läsa det här?" sa Harry så lågt att Fred nästan inte hörde. "Det är ganska.. _Personligt_."

"Läs det!" utbrast Fred. Det måste vara något som George skrivit. Något som George skrivit om honom. Var det dåligt? Var det samma avskyvärda saker som George just sagt, eller var det något bra, något underbart som skulle få honom att känna sig skyldig för att han skällt ut George. Fred visste inte vad han skulle hoppas på.

Harry läst med skakig röst, och Fred lyssnade intensivt.

_Käre Fred,_

_Egentligen är det ett uselt sätt att börja det här på, käre skriver man även till folk man knappt känner och känner dig är det nog jag som gör allra bäst. _

_Det var Percy som ville att jag skulle skriva det här, eller snarare ville han nog att jag skulle skriva ett tal till din begravning. Pappa sade också att jag borde, men jag vet att jag aldrig kommer läsa det. Det är meningslöst då du ändå inte lyssnar. Det finns så mycket jag vill säga, men inget som egentligen spelar någon roll, för vad jag än säger kommer inget bli som förr. Det är lite som tiden precis efter att jag förlorat mitt öra, ena halvan av mig blev tyst och livlös. På samma sätt har världen tystnat nu när du är borta, alla är stumma. _

_Kommer du ihåg när vi för första gången hörde talas om den obrytbara eden? Vi tjuvlyssnade på pappa och Bill som pratade och bestämde oss för att få Ron att göra den. Det var väl rena turen att pappa kom på oss antar jag, jag minns inte ens vad det var löftet handlade om. Men det är det andra löftet jag inte kan få ur huvudet, hela tiden spelas det upp, om och om igen. _

_Det var jag som föreslog det, något år efter vi hörde talas om det, när vi hade varit ifrån varandra och vi äntligen sågs igen. Då jag föreslog att vi skulle lova varandra att aldrig vara ifrån varandra. Att vi alltid skulle finnas vid den andres sida. Och självklart gick du med på det, utan att tveka. Jag kommer fortfarande ihåg värmen som strömmade upp längs handen när vi ingick löftet med Ron som vittne. Jag trodde faktiskt att i och med eden så skulle du aldrig lämna min sida, men tydligen tog jag fel. Vi lämnade varandra på varsin sida av en osynlig mur, oförmögna att ta oss över till den andra sidan. Nu är vi båda ensamma och allt har blivit tyst. Allt jag vill är att få se dig igen, få höra dig skämta och skratta, men jag vet att det inte går. Du är borta, du bröt vårt löfte, försvann från min sida. _

_Trots att jag vet att du aldrig får höra detta vill jag att du ska veta att du alltid är vid min sida, i tanken och i hjärtat._

_George_

_PS. Now we're both holy, mate_

Åter igen snyftade Fred. Harry tittade förvirrat på honom, tycktes inte inse att de ryckiga andetagen var tårar som inte kom. Han hade aldrig trott att George.. Han kände sig som en idiot. Ett pucko. Ett dumhuvud. En dåre. En fårskalle. Inget ord som Fred kunde komma på var tillräckligt starkt. Han skulle ha gjort som Ginny sagt och gett George lite tid, inte förväntat sig att allt skulle bli som vanligt igen. Ingenting skulle någonsin bli som vanligt igen.

Han svävade iväg mot Kråkboet och lämnade Harry kvar. Han hade aldrig känt ett så starkt behov av att göra något förut som han gjorde nu, och det var inte ett behov av att äta eller dricka, utan ett behov av att be om ursäkt.

_(Slutet av brevet, samt titeln blev på engelska eftersom "Nu är vi båda ettöringar, kompis" av förståeliga anledningar inte funkar. Som alltid, tack för att ni läser och snälla skriv vad ni tycker! - Alvarin)_


	7. Kapitel 4 Fred Frukosten

**Kapitel 4 Fred – Frukosten**

"**Fred," mumlade George** i sömnen. Fred ryckte till när han hörde sitt namn. För ett ögonblick hade han trott att George vaknat, och sett honom stå där, men hans tvillingbror sov fortfarande djupt. Han hade stått där hela natten, i väntan på att George skulle vakna så att han kunde be om ursäkt. Egentligen så hade han velat väcka George, men eftersom han inte kunde komma på vad han skulle säga hade han blivit stående där, bredvid Georges säng.

Han hörde steg utanför dörren. Deras mamma måste ha gått upp extra tidigt för att förbereda frukosten, eftersom Percy skulle iväg till sitt jobb klockan sex. "Mamma?" sa han lågt när han flugit igenom dörren. Inget svar. Hon hörde förmodligen inte. Han svävade ned för trappan och in i köket. Molly stod med ryggen mot honom, upptagen med att duka köksbordet. "Mamma?" sa han igen, aningen högre den här gången.

Hon vände sig om och såg på honom med en blick som han inte riktigt kunde tyda. Den såg sorgsen ut, men någonting mer också. Hon log. "Var har du varit hela natten?" Fred måste ha sett förvirrad ut, eftersom hon skrockade lågt och tillade: "För du sover väl inte?" Blicken blev sorgsen igen.

"Nää, jag har varit i vårt rum och lyssnat på Georges snarkningar."

"George snarkar väl inte?" frågade hon. Glasen klirrade när hon tog ned dem från skåpet.

"Nej, men han pratar i sömnen." Det är märkligt att en insikt kan slå en så hårt. Speciellt när det man insett var så betydelselöst. "Det gjorde han väl inte förut?" Allting hade förändrats. Till och med de minsta detaljerna.

"Nej," sa Molly och skakade på huvudet. "Vad sa han?"

"Mitt namn. Han har upprepat det hela natten." Det mörka skrymslet som han tryckt undan sina känslor i tidigare var borta. Han hade fått ur sig allting under natten, vilket lämnat honom tom. Ännu tommare än tidigare.

Molly stannade mitt i en rörelse när hon höll på att skära upp en limpa. "Hela natten?" Hennes röst lät trött och gammal. Så fruktansvärt gammal.

"Ja. Jag funderade på att väcka honom men.." Han kunde se golvplankorna genom sina fötter. "Vi bråkade igår, och jag sa en massa saker. Hemska saker. Jag vet inte hur jag någonsin ska kunna be om ursäkt."

Hans mamma såg längtansfullt på honom, och han visste vad hon tänkte. Hon ville krama honom, men kunde inte. "Han förstår nog om du försöker förklara."

Han tänkte på det George sagt tidigare. _Du är död_. Det var ingenting han kunde förklara, eller kompensera för, eller ändra på. "Varför undviker han mig?"

"Fred, han undviker dig inte. Han vet bara inte vad han ska säga."

"Ett _hej_ är alltid en fin början," muttrade Fred, mer irriterat än han avsett.

"Gå upp och väck honom, frukosten är färdig."

Fred tittade på klockan. "Den är bara fem?"

"Det skadar inte att han får stiga upp lite tidigt. Han har varit instängd i det där rummet alldeles för länge."

"Flera år, att döma av stanken." Molly höjde ett ögonbryn. "Du skulle inte låta honom komma ned om han luktade sådär." Molly log när han vände sig om och svävade upp för trappan igen. Han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle bära sig åt för att väcka George. Skrika? Flyga genom honom? Än värre var att han inte visste vad han skulle säga när George vaknade.

Han stack in huvudet genom dörren först, och när han såg att George fortfarande sov svävade han in och stannade över samma ställe där han stått hela natten. Vad fan skulle han säga?

"Fred." George slog plötsligt upp ögonen och stirrade på honom. Hade han drömt en mardröm?

"Mamma har gjort i ordning frukost. Kom ned." Orden lät stela. Han ville be om ursäkt, skämta och sen krama sin bror, men han visste inte hur han skulle börja. Om han bara kunde få ur sig de första orden så skulle resten komma av sig själv. Om han bara kunde börja.

George satte sig långsamt upp. Fred lade märke till att han måste ha tagit ett bad kvällen innan, då hans vanligtvis platta hår låg i vågiga lockar. "Jag kommer," mumlade han. Han lät frånvarande, som om han inte riktigt vaknat ur sin dröm.

George klädde sig i tystnad, och Fred gjorde sitt bästa för att inte stirra hål i nacken på honom. När George öppnade dörren och gick ned till köket följde Fred efter. Charlie hade kommit ned och vräkte i sig bacon och ägg från en överfylld tallrik. Molly som satt bredvid honom såg på med uppgiven blick. Hennes söner åt som grisar, och trots många försök så kunde hon inte göra något åt det.

"Godmorgon, George," sa Molly med ett vänligt ansikte. Hon tittade frågande på Fred och han skakade på huvudet till svar. Han hade inte bett om ursäkt.

"Godmorgon," svarade han tyst och satte sig vid huvudändan, en bit bort från de andra. Han tog ett rostat bröd och bredde på lite smör, varpå han lade ifrån sig den och tittade ut genom fönstret. Fred kastade en oroad blick på sin mamma, som inte reagerade.

Tystnaden som uppstod var mer än lite tryckt, och bröts först när Percy kom rusande ned för trappan. I ena handen höll han en öppen portfölj som flera papper höll på att glida ur, och i andra handen höll han sin trollstav, med vars hjälp han försökte knyta sin slips. Det såg ut som om han höll på att strypa sig själv, och Fred kunde knappt hålla tillbaka ett skratt.

Molly drog fram sin egen trollstav och fixade Percys slips, medan han roffade åt sig Georges färdigbredda macka och en banan. "Jaufsen," lät det som han sa, men Fred gissade sig till att han menade: "Jag är sen."

"Percy, prata inte med mat i mun," förmanade Molly honom när han vände sig mot vardagsrummet och tog två stora språng mot eldstaden.

"Ey, vad hände med den roliga Percy?" Percy tvärstannade.

"Ursäkta?" sa han stelt.

"Du vet, roliga Percy. Jag trodde du äntligen kommit över tråkighetströskeln med det där skämtet. Här gick jag och hoppades på en konverterad Percy, och så är du precis som vanligt."

Fred flinade, men det gjorde inte Percy. Han kom ihåg vad som hänt efter att han skämtat, inte själva skämtet. "Jag måste gå nu," sa han med skakig röst innan han skyndade sig därifrån. Eldstaden röt när han svaldes av gröna flammor och försvann.

De andra stirrade på Fred, men hand undvek deras blickar. Han hade inte velat påminna dem om någonting de inte ville komma ihåg, bara lätta upp stämningen och få Percy att lugna ned sig. Han hade dock misslyckats med båda. Hans skämt saknade Georges touch. Utan George blev hans skämt överdrivna och rent av elaka. De behövde tonas ned.

Tjutet från ett gråtande barn fick honom att hoppa till. Innan Molly hunnit resa sig kom Ginny ned för trappan, med Teddy i famnen. "Var är nappen? Jag vet att jag la den här någonstans igår kväll." Hon såg trött ut.

"På bänken där, hjärtat," sa Molly medlidsamt. Ginny gav nappen till Teddy som genast tystnade. "Jag värmde lite välling. Den står vid spisen."

"Tack, mamma." Ginny stannade ett ögonblick för att pusta ut, och tog sedan upp nappflaskan. Hon slog sig ned bredvid George, som verkade aningen obekväm med att sitta så nära någon, trots att denna _någon _var hans egen syster. Det var som om George glidit ifrån sin familj, vilket inte var något som Fred trott kunde hända. Av dem två hade det alltid varit George som stått närmast familjen.

"Jag hoppas att de andra kan somna om, speciellt Harry. Teddy har hållit honom uppe på nätterna." Fred kunde knappt tro sina öron. Ginny lät så moderlig, mer än deras egen mamma.

De andra verkade slappna av i Ginnys närhet, och snart började de prata så som de gjort när Fred fortfarande varit vid liv. Arthur kom ned och satte sig mitt emot Molly. Teddy hade väckt honom och han var tydligen alldeles för pigg för att somna om. Fred tvivlade dock på detta, då hans nattmössa fortfarande hängde på snedden, så som den alltid gjorde när han var för trött för att rätta till den. Charlie och Arthur pratade om att familjen kanske skulle kunna komma och besöka honom i Rumänien, och Molly och Ginny instämde. De enda som inte deltog i samtalet var George, som inte ens brytt sig om att ersätta mackan som Percy roffat åt sig, och Fred. Han tvekade på om de ens skulle märka om han och George försvann. Jo, möjligtvis om George gjorde det, men inte han. Han var ju trots allt redan borta.

"Mamma, var är den där sagoboken som du brukade läsa för oss när vi var små?" frågade Ginny när samtalet avtagit tillräckligt för att hon skulle kunna byta ämne.

"Barden Bagges berättelser? Den ligger väl någonstans på vinden, skulle jag tro. Det måste vara över tio år sen jag läste ur den sist." Molly såg nostalgisk ut.

"Tolv år," mumlade Ginny distraherat medan hon torkade Teddy om munnen. "Jag tänkte läsa för Teddy. Fast han kanske är för liten?"

"Nonsens. Man är aldrig för liten för barden Bagge," sa Charlie högt. Han hade tömt sin tallrik och var nu inne på sin andra macka.

De hoppade till när Piggy flög rakt in i fönsterrutan, så som Errol gjort så många gånger tidigare. "Man kan ju tycka att de borde lära sig när de gjort det 20 gånger," sa Arthur med en uppgiven suck innan han gick och hämtade tidningen.

"Han kanske tycker att vi ska lära oss att öppna fönstret på morgonen?" föreslog Fred, och belönades av flera leenden.

Molly iakttog George medan Arthur läste tidningen. Fred kunde inte låta bli att göra samma sak. "Ska du inte äta något?" Hennes röst var mjuk och tålmodig, men George såg ändå besvärad ut.

"Jo," mumlade han innan han tog ett till rostat bröd och tittade på det med äcklad min. Molly stirrade enträget på honom, som om hon försökte psyka honom till att äta. Tillslut tog han en tugga. Varför åt han så lite?

"Kan jag få tidningen?" sa George innan Arthur ens hunnit lägga ifrån sig den. Arthur såg förvånad ut, men gav tidningen till sin son.

"Borde inte Bill stiga upp snart?" frågade Molly och slängde en blick upp i den riktningen där hans rum borde ligga.

"Han är väl upptagen med Fleur," fnös Ginny. Hon tyckte fortfarande inte om Fleur, och skulle troligtvis aldrig göra det heller.

"Så tidigt på morgonen?" Charlie lät road.

Deras diskussion om huruvida Fleur var morgonpigg eller inte fortsatte ett bra tag, men Fred hade slutat lyssna. När George vikt upp tidningen hade hans ansikte lyst upp. Ingen förutom han tycktes lägga märke till den plötsliga förändringen. MINISTERIET HAR FÅNGAT ÄNNU EN DÖDSÄTARE, stod det på framsidan, men Fred tvivlade på att det var den artikeln som George fått syn på. Det var en enorm lättnad att se George le. På riktigt. Fred hade nästan börjat tro att han förlorat förmågan.

"Står det något intressant?" frågade Fred med ett snett leende. Han hade ställt sig närmare George, så att de andra inte skulle höra dem.

_(Hehe.. Klockan 23.12 på fredag kväll och jag är äntligen klar. Blev lite tight den här veckan, eftersom vi båda har haft väldigt mycket i skolan som tagit upp vår tid. Inte för att vi lagt någon tid på att faktiskt göra våra läxor, utan för att vi sitter och stirrar in i väggen och tänker att vi ska göra våra läxor, vilket sedan aldrig blir av.. Anyway, jag hoppas att ni gillar kapitlet och att ni skriver en review. Vi blir nämligen väldigt lyckliga när vi får såna. - Alvarin)_


	8. Kapitel 4 George Drömmar Tystnad Hopp

**Kapitel 4 George – Drömmar. Tystnad. Hopp.**

"_**Fred," ropade George**__ "Fred". Det ekade dovt i korridoren då ljudet försvann bort genom den. Han stannade och kastade en blick över axeln där gången försvann långt borta. Den verkade fortsätta för evigt med sidogångar som korsade den och som även de saknade slut. Allting var vitt; taket, golvet och dörrarna som stod så tätt att de verkade utgöra själva väggarna. På varje dörr stod en sifferkombination i lysande vitt som räknade uppåt från dörr till dörr. _

_George drog i handtaget på dörren närmast. Den var låst och detsamma var resultatet med de följande femton. Han ropade igen, skrek sin tvillingbrors namn, men utan svar. Då han fortsatte längs korridoren tyckte han sig uppfatta ljudet av klara toner. Ljudet blev starkare då han började springa i riktning mot det och snart stod han framför en dörr där tio siffror lyste. George tvekade men trycke sedan ner dörrhandtaget, ljudlöst gled dörren upp och han klev in genom den._

_Ängen som bredde ut sig framför honom gick knappt att urskilja under dimman som lagt sig som ett täcke över den. Grå moln täckte himlen och gled över den i en vid cirkelformation. Precis under molncirkelns mitt reste sig ett träd upp ur dimman. Det klingande ljudet verkade komma från det och George lämnade dörren bakom sig och fick dimman som nådde honom till knäna att virvla upp för var steg han tog. Trädet var högt, tjockt och när han närmade sig såg han att det istället för löv på grenarna satt tusentals små klockor i silver som för varje vindpust gav ifrån sig klingande toner._

"_Fred?" George kisade mot den suddiga figuren som stod lutad mot trädets stam. "Fred!" han tog ett språng mot honom och dimman yrade upp i runt honom, men då han tagit några steg märkte han att han istället för att närma sig såg trädet och personen under det försvinna allt längre bort. Han sögs bakåt, ut genom dörren han kommit in genom och med en smäll slogs den igen framför näsan på honom. _

_Han såg sig omkring, de vita korridorerna försvann ändlösa i båda riktningarna och de klingande tonerna hade dött ut. George tittade upp på dörren igen. Det var inte samma dörr, istället för ett tiosiffrigt nummer som lett till trädet i dimman stod endast fyra siffror ingraverade i dörrens trä. 1478. Han lade handen på dörrhandtaget, fylldes av en olustig känsla då den ljudlöst svängde upp och avslöjade rummet innanför._

_Hans egna hjärtslag dunkade i öronen när han klev in och dörren stängdes bakom honom. Speglar täckte väggar, golv och tak och Fred tittade på honom från alla håll med ett anklagande ansiktsuttryck. "Ditt fel," viskade spegelbilderna "Det är ditt fel," Hans ögon smalnade och han log ett bittert leende, "Ditt fel, att jag är död," En spricka klöv plötsligt hans ansikte mitt itu. _

_Varma droppar träffade Georges panna och han tittade upp. Rött blod sipprade ut ur sprickorna i spegel och droppade ner som röda regndroppar. Överallt i rummet började speglarna i rummet färgas röda när blodet rann utmed glaset och fick Freds spegelbild att försvinna._

"Fred!" George slog upp ögonen, hjärtat bultade i bröstet och lakanen var varma och klibbade mot huden, svetten lackade i pannan och på ryggen. Han drog djupa andetag, försökte att inte tänka på det han drömt, men kunde inte skaka av känslan den lämnat efter sig. I ett hörn av rummet svävade Fred, svagt skimrande i det dunkla ljuset. Med outgrundliga ögon studerade han honom. Ögonbrynen möttes på mitten i en bekymrad, besvärad rynka. Hjärtat började sakta ner vid åsynen av hans tvillingbror, han var fortfarande kvar.

"Mamma har gjort i ordning frukost." Hans röst lät stel, besvärad. "Kom ned."

George satte sig upp, han ville egentligen inte gå ner, ville inte möta de andra i familjen, var inte hungrig, men ville inte heller somna om. Allt han ville var att be om ursäkt, ställa allt tillrätta. Säga förlåt för allt han sagt, för allt han inte sagt.

Golvet kändes strävt under fotsulorna när han reste sig och gick tvärs över golvet till garderoben. Dörren kändes trög, händerna svaga och kläderna på hyllorna olustiga. Han kunde känna Freds blick i nacken när han tog en tröja och drog den mödosamt över huvudet, känna den bränna. Han borde säga något. Försöka ta tillbaka det han sagt, men orden fastnade i halsen, där de skavande stannade kvar.

George tittade inte upp då han gick förbi Fred ut genom dörren. Studerade de slitna golvplankornas rader, kvisthålen som bildade prickiga mönster. Han visste att Fred följde honom, kände hans närvaro, men vågade inte vända sig om. Tystnaden var besvärad och låg tjock i luften. Ingen av dem verkade ha förmågan att vara den första att bryta den.

När de kom fram till köket mötte Molly dem i dörren med en stekspade i handen.

"God morgon George," hennes röst lät mjuk och George tvingade sig själv att titta upp i hennes ögon. Han var rädd att se den anklagande glimten i hennes ögon, få det bekräftat att hon skyllde Freds återkomst på honom. Men då han såg in i hennes ansikte så fanns inget av det han befarat, bara värme och ett sorgset leende.

"Godmorgon," Han trängde sig förbi henne och fann Charlie vid köksbordet där han lassade i sig bacon och ägg. Han såg upp när George satte sig vid änden av bordet, men sade inget. George ångrade att han kommit ner. Matoset gjorde honom illamående och fick magen att bra ihop sig till en hård knut.

Han kunde se sin mammas och Freds blickar åt hans håll i ögonvrån. Försökte ignorera dem, men tog trots allt en rostad brödskiva från brödkorgen framför honom. Smöret smälte på det ännu varma brödet men när han stoppat tillbaka smörkniven kunde han inte förmå sig att äta den. Allt var så fel, så tillgjort. Efter bara en dag betedde alla sig som om Fred aldrig varit borta, men de tassade samtidigt på tå runt George, som om det var honom det var fel på. Kanske var det också det som var fallet. Han borde vara glad nu när Fred var tillbaka, men tomheten och saknaden efter honom fanns fortfarande kvar. Den vägrade att försvinna.

Han märkte det knappt när mackan framför honom försvann och Percy, med stressad blick stoppade den i munnen samtidigt som han skyndade genom köket för att inte komma försent till jobbet.

George försökte stänga ute konversationen som följde, han ville inte höra. Allt de sade skulle bara låta tillgjort, falskt. Han kanske skulle gå upp på rummet igen för att slippa allt. Men trots att tanken var lockande blev han sittande. Han borde inte lämna Fred, kände att allt skulle bli värre om han gjorde det.

Ginny slog sig ner bredvid honom efter att hon satt Teddy i sin barnstol. Hennes närhet gjorde honom besvärad. Han fick svårare att koncentrera sig på sina tankar. Hans pappa kom strax efter och hela rummets ljudvolym höjdes. George ville stänga ljudet ute, ville att det skulle försvinna. Han var nära att resa sig och gå när han upptäckte 'The Daily Prophet' i Arthurs hand. Att läsa kanske kunde hjälpa honom att tänka på annat. Han skulle just be att få den när Molly lade en hand på hans axel. Handen kändes varm och tung och han undvek impulsen att skaka den av sig.

"Ska du inte äta något?" sade hon med bekymrad röst. Knuten i magen drog ihop sig ytterligare.

"Jo," han mumlade fram orden, i förhoppningen att hon skulle ta bort handen om han gjorde det. Han tog ännu en brödskiva från korgen som nu var halvfull, lade den på tallriken och tittade ner på den ett tag. Molly gick och satte sig på sin plats igen, även om han trodde hon visste att han inte hade någon avsikt att äta den.

Arthur gjorde en ansatts att vika ihop och lägga undan tidningen och George sträckte kvickt fram handen. "Kan jag få tidningen?" frågade han. Arthur såg förvånad ut men log sedan och lämnade över den till sin son.

George vek upp den. Skummade igenom texterna utan att riktigt registrera vad det var han faktiskt läste. Men det hjälpte, han lyckades stänga ute konversationen som resten av hans familj förde. Lyckades tänka på annat än sina egna känslor. Han bläddrade sakta igenom den, undvek att titta på personerna i bilderna som vinkade och log mot honom, när en artikel fångade hela hans intresse. Han kände hur hjärtat började slå snabbare, hur det fladdrade till i magen. Han grep hårdare om tidningens sidor så de skrynklades till, lutade sig närmare den svarta texten och läste rubriken som i slowmotion. SPÖKE KOM TILLBAKA TILL LIVET.

… … … … …

_Jag ber om ursäkt att kapitlet blev försenat, jag trodde jag skulle hinna, men icke. Hoppas ni har överseende och fortsätter läsa. Skriv gärna en review och berätta vad ni tycker om historien så här långt. ~Ellwina~_


	9. Kapitel 5 Fred  Leendet

**Kapitel 5 Fred – Leendet**

"**Kom," hade han sagt** och gått upp till deras rum. Fred hade lydigt följt efter, utan att bry sig om de andras frågande blickar. Leendet hade försvunnit från Georges läppar, men glimten i ögonen fanns kvar, och det var mer än tillräckligt för att Fred skulle få upp hoppet igen. Kanske hatade George honom inte trots allt. Kanske kunde saker och ting bli som förr.

George gick in i rummet först, Fred följde efter, men blev svävande just innanför dörrkarmen. Han hade försökt ta med sig dörren, men hans hand hade gått rakt genom handtaget. George verkade inte ta någon notis om detta - och om han gjorde det så visade han det inte – och satte sig på fotändan av sin säng. Han bredde ut tidningen framför sig och pekade på en artikel. När Fred läste rubriken kändes det som om hans hjärta skulle stanna, trots att det inte ens slog. Inte kunde det väl vara möjligt? Han hade fått lära sig att spöken inte kunde komma tillbaka, inte kunde gå vidare. Aldrig.

"Jag förstår inte," mumlade han. Artikeln förstod han, att den gav George hopp förstod han också. Men hur skulle de kunna använda den? Det stod ingenting om _hur_ gitarristen i Systrarna Spök hade kommit tillbaka, och att artikeln dessutom skrivits av Rita Skeeter gjorde inte det hela mindre suspekt.

"Nej, inte jag heller, men han gjorde det!" Georges röst lät uppspelt, och Fred kunde inte låta bli att le. Han trodde inte på det, visste att det inte var möjligt, men eftersom han inte hade hjärta att släcka Georges hopp så sa han ingenting om det. "Vi borde fråga honom."

"Gitarristen? Kirley Duke?" Som om de skulle få träffa honom. Han hade hört att bandmedlemmarna ofta hyrde in aurorer för att hindra de mest närgångna fansen.

"De spelar i London inatt, vi hinner dit om vi skyndar oss." Det var som om George inte hört sarkasmen i Freds röst, men det spelade egentligen ingen roll. Så länge George såg glad ut och pratade med honom spelade han gärna med. Han kunde dock inte låta bli att oroa sig för hur George skulle reagera när han insåg att hela artikeln var en lögn, eller åtminstone extremt överdriven. "Bill och Charlie gick samtidigt som dem på Hogwarts. Charlie brukar ju jämt skryta om att han kan fixa biljetter till deras spelningar.."

".. Men ingen har någonsin trott honom," avslutade Fred meningen. "Så vi ber Charlie fixa in oss?"

"Precis."

Fred log, inte åt planen men att George faktiskt hade lyckats inbilla sig att Charlie talade sanning. Vetskapen om att George så gärna ville att han skulle leva både värmde honom och fick honom att känna sig tom. Vad hans tvillingbror önskade var omöjligt.

"Efter dig," sa Fred med en gest mot dörren. George reste sig och de gick ned till köket igen.

De andra tittade upp från matbordet med nyfikna, aningen tveksamma, blickar när de kom in igen. "Charlie, du kan fixa biljetter till en Systrarna Spök konsert, eller hur? Vi behöver två." Fred undrade roat om han ens behövde en biljett. Det var ju inte som att han tog någon plats.

Charlie stirrade förvånat på George, som hade ett litet leende i mungipan. "Biljetter vet jag inte.. Men jag kan nog fixa in er. Varför vill ni gå dit?"

George bredde ut tidningen på det nu nästan tomma matbordet och pekade på artikeln med en gest som var nästan stolt. Glädjen slocknade ur allas ögon, allas utom Georges. Fred slängde en ilsken blick på dem och knyckte med huvudet så att de skulle låta bli att protestera. Blicken i Mollys ögon när hon tittade tillbaka på honom var svår att läsa. Lite sorgsen, lite stolt och lite glad.

"Öhm, okej." Charlie såg på de andra, väntade på att de skulle protestera, vilket de inte gjorde. Det var ingen som hade hjärta att släcka glädjen i Georges ögon. "Då lär vi åka nu, om vi ska hinna." Han lät fortfarande aningen omtöcknad av den plötsliga beteendeförändringen hos sin ena lillebror, men gjorde sitt bästa för att bete sig som han brukade.

Fred tvekade plötsligt. Var det inte meningen att spöken skulle vara bundna till en och samma plats? Han var inte säker på att han kunde gå vart han ville, men det skulle han väl få reda på tids nog.

"Nattbussen.." mumlade Arthur och kände tafatt på sina pyjamasfickor, bara för att inse att han hade plånboken i sin klädnad.

"Pappa, vi kan betala för bussen själva," sa Fred med ett leende. "Egenföretagare, vet du." Han blinkade.

"Ja, men jag tänkte.. Lycka till." Han såg orolig ut. Han visste lika väl som Fred att deras charad inte kunde pågå för alltid. Tillslut skulle George inse att artikeln bara var en bluff, och att döma av blickarna från hans familjemedlemmar var de alla lika rädda för hur reaktionen skulle bli.

"Skynda er!" ropade George, han stod redan vid dörren.

Molly kastade en sista förmanande blick på Fred och Charlie innan de snabbt följde efter. Egentligen behövde de inte ha så fruktansvärt bråttom. Nattbussen åkte fort, och promenaden till motorvägen var inte jättelång.

Himlen var täckt av grå moln, regnet hängde i luften. Man kunde nästan känna fukten när man andades. Egentligen så behövde ju Fred inte andas, men han gjorde det i alla fall, utav vana. Han kände sig aningen nervös. Han ville ju inte plötsligt upptäcka att det fanns en gräns på hur långt bort från huset som han kunde ta sig, och på så sätt krossa Georges planer. Fast med tanke på Georges bestämda steg så skulle han antagligen fortsätta även om Fred var tvungen att stanna kvar.

Fred sneglade på Charlie. Kunde han verkligen fixa in dem, eller ljög han bara? Nej, Charlie skulle inte gå så långt bara för att hålla uppe fasaden. "Gick du i samma klass som någon av medlemmarna?" frågade han, inte helt utan misstänksamhet.

"Japp, jag delade sovsal med Donaghan Tremlett," sa Charlie och sköt ut bröstet extra mycket. Som om han inte redan såg tillräckligt uppblåst ut. Hela den där grejen med att inte visa någon rädsla eller tvivel för drakarna gjorde att han alltid såg aningen snobbig ut.

"Huh, där ser man." Han lät inte imponerad, eller försökte i alla fall att inte göra det. "George, vänta!" ropade han högt till sin tvilling som hade gått ifrån dem och som nu knappt var mer än en prick. Ju längre bort från George han kom, desto starkare kände han hur han drogs mot honom. Det var som om George var hans medelpunkt, och därmed dit gravitationen drog honom. "Vet du om ett spöke måste vara bunden till en plats, eller kan man bindas vid en person?"

Charlie blinkade förvånat. "Du frågar fel bror. Jag är drakexpert, Bill är bättre på spöken.. Men hur så?"

"Nej, det var ingenting," mumlade han. Han hade ingen lust att diskutera spökproblem med Charlie. Blicken Charlie gav honom sa honom att hans storebror redan visste vad han pratade om, men han tryckte inte mer på det.

George var framme vid motorvägen, och stod otåligt och väntade på dem. Han fingrade otåligt på trollstaven, redo att sticka ut den i vägen. Fred lyckades nätt och jämt låta bli att pusta ut av lättnad då han nådde fram till George.

Med en häftig rörelse höll George ut trollstaven i vägen. Till en början verkade det som att det inte fungerat, men sedan uppenbarade sig nattbussen framför dem med en skarp smäll. Den pyste ut en pust av varm luft på dem när dörren öppnades.

"Välkommen till nattbussen, nödhjälpstransport för vilse.." började konduktören med ett stort leende.

"Jaja," muttrade George och skyndade sig att kasta åt honom en galleon och sexton siklar innan han trängde sig förbi och satte sig på första bästa plats.

_(Sent igen.. Förlåt, mitt (Alvarins) fel . Det var klart igår men jag glömde att lägga ut det -.-' Det blir bättring nästa gång! .. Hoppas jag. Nu börjar vi i alla fall komma till själva plotten. Nästa kapitel blir kapitel 6, ur Georges synvinkel. Eftersom tvillingarna är tillsammans under hela det här kapitlet tyckte vi inte att det behövde två versioner. - Alvarin och Ellwina)_


End file.
